Escape from Aleksander
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: And here it is: my first 100% Starcraft story. My own version of the ending to Brood War, and what SC2 might be like. R & R !
1. Intro

Note: Starcraft is the sole property of Blizzard.

~

"The U.E.D. flagship, Aleksander, is the Expeditionary's best answer to an alien menace. The Aleksander is the U.E.D.'s fourth largest ships, standing at five times the size of a normal Battlecruiser. It is dedicated to defending the honour of the U.E.D. itself. The Aleksander, alone, serves not only as a command centre, but also as rally point, and overall, is the penultimate station in all of the U.E.D., being the vessel of Gerard DuGalle himself. 

Overall, the Aleksander is a monument, to the pride and glory, that is the U.E.D."

-U.E.D. Data Files "Aleksander"

~

Days had passed since the slaughter of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet.

By now, all the main dreadnoughts that had led the fleet into battle were destroyed, their occupants slain or assimilated into the ever-growing hive that was the horde.

However, in the eyes of Kerrigan, there was one ship that caught her eye, that was the biggest prize, and, to her, would prove to be a real catch.

~

As gas cleared the corridors of the facility, a smug Kerrigan felt triumphant.

"So, I now have the Aleksander. This ship… it is the first human ship to be assimilated into the horde. It is now half a living organism, half a machine, just like I was… once… But, that is another matter.

And now, with the bold new weapon, I would dare all, who seek to defy me, to face my wrath against this ship first !"

And Kerrigan gave a wicked, arrogant laugh, justifiable, as she had attained one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy.

~

And so, no ship from the DuGalle's forces ever made it back alive to Earth, to make note of what transpired before their eyes. All in all, Earth seemed doomed.

Or was it ?

For, unbeknownst to all, within Alexander , lies a crack team of soldiers, some of the U.E.D.'s finest, whose sole mission, is to answer any call of distress the fleet might suffer from.

Trained to handle any sort of situation, the leader of this cell would be assigned the duty of commanding the Aleksander, and piloting it, all the way, back to Earth.

And deeper still, withn the very heart of Aleksander, untouched by Zerg, and unknown even to Kerrigan herself, lay Humaity's final weapon, against the Zerg menace.

And so began the story, where, in a last ditch attempt, Earth's managed to wring out one last card, before the ongoing Zerg menace.


	2. Awakening Part 1

(Note: I decided to take a different approach by making the first few chapters of this story short)

"Subject: Charles Higgins

Designation: Rear Admiral of the U.E.D. Expeditionary Force, head of Operation: Codename Final Sacrifice. Previously, the U.E.D. head of Covert Operations

Unit designation: "Ghost" Operative and "Wraith" pilot

Bios: Charles Higgins is one of the U.E.D.'s lesser known unsung heroes. A man of experience, he has been through many battles, most in the company of the great Gerard DuGalle, and his friend, Alexei Stukov. Previously the head of the central U.E.D. branch of Covert operations, he was enlisted into the Expeditionary Force mainly as to lead the Operation Codename Awakening.."

"File search: Operation Codename Awakening

The objective f this operation, when initiated, is this assist to the Expeditionary Force when in great need. Headed by Rear Admiral Higgins, this "awakens" a crack team of units, whose main mission, upon revival, is to guide the fleet back to Earth in times of great peril. Only Admiral Gerard DuGalle has full authority to call the Operation"

~

Crimson.

Bright red was the bile that oozed from the many arteries of the organism, as it cruised along the black, dark, inkiness that was the Outer Spaces. As the ship swam through the torrents of the space winds, it's neural network constantly hummed.

Apparently, there was a mistake in it's consciousness, a result of assimilation, as some remnants of it's previous life must have gotten in the way of it's new operatives.

~

Behind the vast corridors of creep, intestines, veins, and all manners o bio-mechanical machinery, there was room that remained unaffected by the infestation around it.

Within in this room, a small little tube existed.

Surrounded by a clear, translucent fluid, barely visible to the eye, was a man. He was in his combat uniform, weapon and all, ready for immediate deployment. His azure eyes were closed, the hairs of his sable beard slowly growing after months of neglect, his white hairs slowly appearing out of a sea of black."

"Adjutant online. Instituting Operation Codename Awakening."

Klaxons started to wail, as cryogenic chambers started to empty out it's freezing fluid, and revive it's occupants back into reality from deep, uninterrupted sleep.

CryoStim, a drug that relieved most occupants from the effects of long distance hibernation, was injected, via a needle, into the arms of every unit.

Charles gave a slight yawn.

"Good morning Commander. We have a Code red Alert. All units please deploy within thirty minuts and await further orders."

Charles hoped that it wouldn't come to this. The U.E.D. had sent in it's best, and victory was definitely assured.

What could have gone wrong.

"SIR ! COME HERE QUICK !!!"

~  


Charles rushed forward to the room in question, and , for a while, recoiled at the sight of the broken cryogenic chamber.

"It got Steve ! Oh gowd… what's happening to this damn ship ?!"

As the flame trooper said this, a tentacle, from the "thing" came out, and reached for Charles.

"Oh sh*t !"

The flame trooper raised both of his arms, and unleashed his hot, plasma fury. Fueled by the fourth state of matter, it bore the colours of blood, as it immolated the tentacle, and, subsequently, the horrifying visage.

"Sergeant Burns: good to see you again !"

"Yes sir ! Same to you sir !"

"Right: adjutant, give me status !"

"Adjutant online…."

As the electronic voice agent said this, it's voice stared to slow, then deepen, beyond that of a normal human's.

"Adjutant, can you read me…"

"Hive cerebrate reporting."

Silence.

"Intruder alert aboard Aleksander. All units converge to targ…"

As the menacing, alien voice stopped, a familiar, and much more anthromorphic voce returned.

"Adjutant rebooted and online once more. Sir, the starship Aleksander has been 90% assimilated, save for a few corridors, and the room you are currently situated in."

"This is bad. What became of the rest of the fleet ?"

"Terminated. All units are either dead or assimilated…"

"WHAT ?! Then, what of the Admiral ? Or Stukov ?!"

"My apologies and condolences Admiral DuGalle is dead.."

Charles sank to the floor, his knees bent, before he lay, on his side, in humiliation, and defeat.

"He is dead ?"

"Yes. I am sorry…"

"Is anyone left ?"

"According to my scans: none sir. This adjutant is an emergency backup file, that was secretly programmed, as the operative of Awakening are the only remnants of the U.E.D. that are unharmed by the Zerg menace. Our emergency machine rooms and medic bays are also intact. However, that is all that we have left."

Charles, clutched his knees, and laid on the floor, as he was in deep thought.

"Sir ?"

Jack Burns looked at his superior.

"C'mon then ! It can't be THAT bad ? I mean: we're still alive ! And we got a lot of Zerg ass to whop…"

"Yeah. But we may end up getting whopped in the end."

"Well, we'll see about that…."


End file.
